When Two Things slowly become One
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Brittany finally realized how she feels for the young genius. Learning that there were other girls that were into Simon caused her to take appropriate actions. This is a continuation of "The Things Between You and Me". rated K BrittanyXSimon Romance, school life, drama, slice of life
**When Two Things slowly become One**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

A month went by and still nothing. Saying that she was frustrated was entirely inadequate. You would think that after a few weeks, he would get it. Was he not the smartest kid in the school? Brittany continued to rant on about how frustrating it was in trying to tell Simon how she felt, without her actually telling him how she felt. It came to her after a few tutoring sessions, that Simon Seville was someone she could not give up. There was a rumor in the school that a few of the academically inclined girls were interested in the smartest boy; Simon. At first, she scoffed at the mere thought, but after a while, she began to realize something. She enjoyed her time with the brainiac, and she was not prepared to give it up to no one. Her grades were all above the B mark and she was receiving recognition from many of her teachers. Still, that was not the prime reason why she would not give up on Simon. What irrigated her most, was the thought of someone, other than herself, by Simon's side. It felt painful if that were to occur and dreadful to imagine.

So, she devised a way for Simon to be the one to approach her rather than the other way around. First, she began to use her special perfumes. They were the light and scented ones that did not overpowered the senses, but at the same time, brought awareness to anyone close by. During their tutoring sessions, she would deliberately lean close to him, invading his personal bubble, and allow the fragrance to do its task. He took notice of the scent, but said nothing as he continued to perform his duty as her tutor. She went further by applying light layer of makeup and making sure her hair collided with his face.

Nothing. He would pull away his head or blow the strands of hair that appeared in his face. Nothing she did, seemed to have an effect. She feared that he was simply not interested in her, or that he already liked someone else.

"Brittany? Are you paying attention?" Simon asked.

Brittany shook her head, removing any lingering thought of the matter.

"Ops…sorry, you were saying?"

"I said…with this, you are ready to ace that test tomorrow."

"Great! So we're done for today, right?"

Simon re-adjusted his glasses as he began to put away his things. "That's right. We finished earlier than expected."

Good, she thought as she drew her hands onto him. "I have been meaning to ask you something…"

Simon became aware of her touch and had the look of curiosity, but more so, of anxiety. _Even better._ He was anxious of her, which was what she wanted. It reinforced her mind that he viewed her not only as a friend and fellow student, but also as a girl; of the opposite sex. "A-Ask away…"

She gave him a bold smile as she brought her face close to his. "There's this dance going on this Friday and I was wondering…" She prolonged the continuation of that line as she looked over to Simon. His eyes became enlarged when she brought up the dance.

"Don't worry, Alvin currently doesn't have a date." He spoke almost too casually.

That became a crushing blow to the young chipette. Did he think that she was actually into his brother? Sure, some may say that they have similar personalities and, yes, they do clashed against each other, but that did not mean they liked each other. They even talked to each other about it, and Brittany found out something beyond insane. Alvin, the self-proclaimed Mr. Cool, had a crush on Eleanor. Brittany did not see that coming, but since he spilled the beans about his crush, it was only fair that she did the same. Since then, they formed a sense of camaraderie; assisting each other for the desired target of affection.

Enough was enough. Brittany grabbed and pulled Simon's shirt until her lips found their way to his. He was an idiot. She was hoping to make this a bit more romantic, but he forced her to take direct actions. His stupidity could only be matched by a stupidity of her own; her lips on his was her retaliation. She pulled away, and took notice of the cherry mark Simon as he attempted to form a comprehensive sentence; futile.

"How could the smartest student, be the dumbest?" She asked out loud.

"Brittany…" Even saying her name enriched his cheeks.

 _Cute…_

"Simon…"

Oh, how long she waited to get this sort of reaction out of him. Now that she accomplished just that, she wanted to savor the moment. She grabbed hold of his hand and intertwined her fingers with his; they were now interlocked. His hand felt nice with hers.

"I don't understand…"

She wanted to roll her eyes, but decided not to do that. Instead, she spoke as firm and blunt as any sword, trying to get her point across.

"I like you. I kiss you. Do you like me? Do you want to kiss me?"

Yep, simple enough. What more could she say, while at the same time, not confuse the poor genius?

"B-But what about Alvin?"

"What about him?" She asked, sounding a tad annoyed by his insistence.

Simon shook his head as he gestured her to give him a moment. After that, he seemed to have gone to a deep form of thinking. Did he have a mind palace of sort, that allowed him to venture and explore the inner working mechanism that was his mind? Did he know that you shouldn't keep a lady waiting? Brittany, seeing her chance, sat on his lap as she waited for his return. No more than a minute later did he return to her; surprised and flustered. _Just the way I like him…_

"And? Did you come up with something?" She waited for the response.

"I like you…really like you." He began as his face turned into a deeper shade of red.

"And?" Brittany asked, urging Simon to continue.

"Would you go out with me?"

"Gosh, I thought you'll never ask. Yes, the answer is yes." She leaned in for another kiss, but was surprised herself, when she felt his hands caressing the sides of her face before making contact with his lips. The kiss was a lot sweeter as Brittany brought her arms around his neck. His lips went well with hers as it felt like her whole mind went blank by a sudden explosion. They stayed that way for a while, each one savoring the sensation as sparks went on fire. Where was the librarian while this was happening?

Eventually the kiss ended; they both pulled apart. Each one gasping for some needed air as they looked at each other in the eye.

"Care to go to the dance with me?"

"But of course."

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End of Story**

 **Author's Note:**

 **So much have happened as I wrote this story. Stories like these are usually spontaneous and mostly driven (and written) by inspiration. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think!** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
